bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gresh
Gresh jest Glatorianem walczącym dla Plemienia Dżungli na Bara Magna. Historia ]] Gresh przyłączył się do Plemienia Dżungli jako trener, with the aspiracjami zostania Glatorianinem. Oznaczał się wielką obietnicą, wygrywając kilka walk z rzędu w czasie Wielkiego Turnieju. Po uzyskaniu statusu Drugiego Glatorianina, Gresh mocno zapracował na tą pozycję. Udawało mu się wygrywać wiele walk i stał się niemal niepokonany. W trakcie meczu treningowego na arenie Tesara, Gresh został pokonany przez Tarixa, który zwrócił uwagę na jego skłonność do powtarzania technik walki. Rozmyślając nad nową techniką walki, Gresh miał opuścić wioskę, gdy został zatrzymany przez Agori Berixa, który pokazał mu fragment pergaminu z imieniem "Certavus". Zdając sobie sprawę, że reszta książki może zawierać dobry sekret na pokonanie swoich przeciwników, Gresh zgodził się z Berixem, który doprowadzi go do miejsca, gdzie znalazł ten złom w zamian za ochronę, podczas gdy on szukał innych kosztowności. Po drodze para została napadnięta przez stado Voroxów. Gresh bronił siebie i Berixa przed bestiami do czasu, ale ostatecznie Vorox zaatakowali go, zmuszając dwóch do odwrotu na starą arenę. Po ucieczce przed Voroxami, Gresh postanowił wykorzystać stare manekiny treningowe do odstraszenia Plemienia Piasku. Gdy Voroxy zaatakowali ich, na widok uzbrojonych manekinów uciekły. Berix znalazł Księga Certavusa i zaoferował Greshowi danie mu jej, ale Gresh odmówił. Kiedyś razem z Tarixem i Strakkiem uratowali Berixa przed atakiem Fero i Skirmixa. Kiedy Niebieski Agori powiedział, że nie ma czym zapłacić, Gresh powiedział, że zarabia walką na arenach, a nie ratowaniem życia. Niedługo potem Gresh przegrał w uczciwym pojedynku ze Skrallem. Później walczył u boku Ackara, Kiiny. Przeciwko łowcom kości w obronie Vulcanusa. Gresh walczy z honorem - jest przeciwieństwem Strakka, któremu cel uświęca środki. Wśród mieszkańców Bara Magna ma wielu przyjaciół. Są nimi: Vastus, Kiina, Tarduk, Kirbold i później Mata Nui wraz z Ackarem. Szanują się nawzajem z Tarixem. Pewnego razu podczas treningu Gresha w wiosce Tajun Skrallowie niszczą wszystko wokół. Po przybyciu Kiiny, Ackara i Mata Nui'ego, Gresh wychodzi z ruin ledwo z życiem. Ratuje go jednak Berix poprzez naprawę. Zostaje obdarzony przez Mata Nui'ego mocą powietrza i dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. a]] Ostatecznie zmienił broń i zbroję, co utrzymało go przy życiu. Mata Nui wrócił z wyprawy wraz z źródłem energii potrzebnym do zasilenia Prototypowego Robota, który służył jako Mega-Wioska. Teridax przybył na Bara Magna krótko po tym, z woli zabicia Mata Nui i zaczęcia podbijania wszechświatów. Kiedy dwa roboty walczyły ze sobą, Gresh rozpoczął swój plan, by zinfiltrować Wszechświat Matoran, a jego przyjaciele strzelali Thornaxami na Makutę, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Teridax zauważył Glatorian, i strzelił w nich. Gresh został trafiony, ale wybuch wyrzucił go obok włazu robota Makuty. Przygotowany do wejścia do Wszechświata Matoran, Gresh został zaskoczony nagłym przybyciem grupy Rahkshi, którzy wyszli z włazu i zaczęli walczyć z mieszkańcami Bara Magna. Jak Gresh ich zauważył, właz ponownie się otworzył. Gresh tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć, i zaatakował wychodzącą postać podmuchem wiatru. Nowy przybysz ujawnił się jako Takanuva, który starł się z Greshem w walce. ''Władanie Cieni W alternatywnym wszechświecie, Gresh został wyznaczony do pomocy przy reperacji metalowej osłony razem z Toa Kongu. Zdolności i Cechy Gresh jest jednym z młodszych Glatorian, ale swoimi zdolnościami zadziwiał nawet weteranów. Jest z nany z używania wielu broni oraz wykonywania wiele unikalnych technik walk. Ma tendencję do używania nowych ataków. Ulubionym manewrem Gresha podczas walki jest backflip z wystrzeleniem Thornaxa w przeciwnika. W czasie treningu, Gresh pracuje nad nowymi ruchami, które chce ukazać swojemu przeciwnikowi w pewnym momencie walki. Gresh wierzy w szlachetne aspekty bycia Glatorianinem, i czasem ma zwyczaj odmawiania zapłaty za uratowanie. Zawsze próbuje zgrywać poważnego wojownika, ale Kiina wolałaby, by był zrelaksowany, a nie być takim poważnym. Gresh posiadł Elementarną Moc Powietrza od użycia przez Mata Nui Kanohi Ignika. Bronie Gresh dzierży Tarczę Dżungli. Posiada też Miotacz Thornax, który strzela eksplodującymi Thornaxami. Tarcza została uszkodzona w walce przeciwko Skrallowi, ale później została naprawiona. On póżniej zamienił tarczę na dwa srebrne ostrza. Statystyki z BIONICLE.com.pl: Informacje o zestawie Gresh został wydany jako jeden z sześciu Glatoriańskich zestawów kanistrów w 2009. Zestaw zawiera 55 części, razem z Thornaxem oraz z "licznikiem żyć" na plecach. Ta część jest wykorzystywana w BIONICLE Action Figure Game, gdzie używa się Gresha i jego kanister. Jego numer katalogowy to: 8980. Gresh został również wydany w 2010 jako część linii Gwiazd BIONICLE. Zestaw zawiera 19 części, łącznie z naramiennikiem Złotej Zbroi wykorzystaną do uzbrojenia zestawu Tahu w 2010. Jego numer katalogowy to: 7117. Cytaty Ciekawostki right|thumb|Gresh walczy ze Skrallem *Głos Gresha podkładał Mark Famiglietti w Odrodzeniu Legendy, a w polskiej wersji rolę Gresha grał Paweł Iwanicki. *Gresh został zmieniony przez moc Maski Życia. Pojawienia *''Sekrety Bara Magna!'' *''BIONICLE: Sekret Certavusa'' *''Komiks 1: Piaski Bara Magna'' *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''Przeprawa'' *''Komiks 2: Upadek Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Najazd na Vulcanus'' *''Komiks 3: Odrodzenie Bohatera'' *''Władanie Cieni'' (W Alternatywnym Wszechświecie) *''BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy'' *''BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy (Książka)'' *''Komiks 5: Labirynt Strachu'' *''Komiks 6: Koniec Podróży, część 1'' *''Mini Film Glatorian'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''Animacja Promująca Glatorian'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' *''Piaski Czasu'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *''Animacja Promująca Gwiazdy'' (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *Agori Defenders (Nie-kanoniczne Pojawienie) *Bionicle Walka: Gresh kontra Skrall Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Gresha na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Stars Gresh *Strona Gresha na My Lego Network Kategoria:Glatorianie